Am I Invisible?
by freakxlover000
Summary: Merlin thinks he is invisible to Arthur,in an attempt to change that Arthur decides to do something about it.....R&R! pretty pretty please!
1. Am i Invisible? original

Ok so I was totally just looking up Merlin/Arthur vid's on YouTube when I watched this amazing vid that made me want to type up a songfic based on it. I did not steal the idea from the vid I only barrowed the idea of this song going with this !!!!!

Song name: Invisible

Artist: Clay Aiken

Fandom: Merlin

Pairing: Merlin/Arthur

Beware this fic is probable gonna be really corny cause I am just making it as I go, while listening to the vid over and over again…..also there will be boyXboy lemon so if you don't want to read it, leave.

4 all lover, stay and enjoy my story!!! Hehe R & R XD!!!!!!

And if you would like to watch the vid copy and paste this on the browser and watch it!!its really cool!!XD!!!~~~ _**.com/watch?v=DadK_HeiPIs**_

Merlin p.o.v.

Today is Arthur's birthday and I want to give him something special, since for my birthday this year he got me this really cool instrument from a trader, I believe it is called a guitar. But seeing as I am broke I had to do with what I already have. So I taught myself how to play the weird instrument and I wrote him a song to go with it.

It was getting late as I walked to Arthurs chambers, guitar in hand.

~*knock knock*~

"Who is it?" a deep masculine voice came from inside the room.

"Merlin" I answered in a soft voice.

"Come in" the voice came again.

I opened the door and walked inside, seeing Arthur on his bed reading a book.

"Now, what is it that you need?" he asked in a normal tone.

"Well I wanted to give you your birthday present, sire" I was getting nervous, should I really let him hear this dumb song I made?

"Why did you not present it to me during my party?" there was a questioning look on his face.

"I was nervous, your highness, but please just listen for a moment, it is just a song"

"Oh…well, alright then" he took the book away from his sight and readjusted himself on his bed so he got a more comfortable view of me.

"Ok well here go's" I started

Start song ~

_**Whatcha doing tonight**_

_**I wish I could be**_

_**A fly on your wall**_

_**Are you really alone**_

_**Who's stealing your dreams**_

_**Why can't I breathe**_

_**You into my life**_

_**So tell me**_

_**What would it take**_

_**To make you see that I'm alive**_

_**If I was invisible**_

_**Then I could just**_

_**Watch you in your room**_

_**If I was invincible**_

_**I'd make you mine tonight**_

_**If hearts were unbreakable**_

_**Then I could just tell**_

_**You where I stand**_

_**I would be the smartest man**_

_**If I was invisible**_

_**Wait, I already am**_

_**Saw your face in the crowd**_

_**I call out your name**_

_**You don't hear a sound**_

_**I keep tracing your steps**_

_**Each move that you make**_

_**Wish I could read**_

_**What goes through your mind**_

_**(Oh baby)**_

_**Wish you could touch me**_

_**With the colors of your life**_

_**If I was invisible (Yeah)**_

_**Then I could just**_

_**Watch you in your room**_

_**If I was invincible**_

_**I'd make you mine tonight**_

_**If hearts were unbreakable**_

_**Then I could just tell**_

_**You where I stand**_

_**I would be the smartest man**_

_**If I was invisible**_

_**Wait, I already am**_

_**(I'd make you mine tonight)**_

_**Invisible**_

_**(I'd make you mine tonight)**_

_**I reach out**_

_**You don't even see me**_

_**(No you don't, No you don't)**_

_**Even when I scream out**_

_**Baby, you don't hear me**_

_**(You don't hear me)**_

_**I am nothing without you**_

_**Just a shadow passing through**_

_**(Invisible)**_

_**(Invisible)**_

_**(Invisible)**_

_**If I was invisible**_

_**Then I could just**_

_**Watch you in your room**_

_**If I was invincible**_

_**I'd make you mine tonight**_

_**If hearts were unbreakable**_

_**Then I could tell you where I stand**_

_**I would be the smartest man**_

_**If I was invisible**_

_**If I was invisible**_

_**If I was invisible**_

~ end song

"Um…so that's it, good night sire" I spoke in a really shaky, nervous voice; I had practically just confessed my love to him. I was about to cry, for fear that I was to be forever rejected, or worse, KILLED, for loving the prince.

I started to quicken my pace toward the door until a warm hand grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back.

The next thing I knew I was laying on my back, on a very soft silky bed spread, with a very handsome prince straddling my waist. Leaning down about 2 inches above my face, he seemed as though he was angry and sad at the same time.

"Is that really how you feel?! That you're invisible to me?" he at first he used an almost angry tone, but by the time he finish his sentence you could here the sadness leaking out.

"Yes….it is" I mumbled

"WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING RIGHT NOW!!!" he sighed, waiting a moment before he continued speaking "that is completely NOT true"

After that he leaned in and crashed his lips upon mine, it was the most amazing thing in the world. I was lying on a silk covered bed, making out with the man of my dreams, the prince of Camelot for gods sake.

Normal p.o.v.

The larger boy moved closer, almost by instinct and rested his hand on Merlin's chest, taking a careful hold of the hem on his shirt before slowly beginning to pull it up. He smiled even more as he looked up into Merlin's eyes.

"I can't believe we are doing this. I thought for sure that you were in love with Gwen, I never would have guess you had fallen in love with an 'arrogant prat' as you oh so politely call me." chuckling about what he had just said Arthur continued on with his ministrations.

Merlin laughed a little, mumbling a soft 'me too' before he sat forward to pull it the rest of the way off.

"I thought I'd be killed for being gay, much less in love with the prince. I barley got off the hook for the whole magic thing."

Arthur smiled a little and moved closer once again, his knees resting between Merlin's legs.

The other boy quickly slipped his arms around Arthur in a tight hug, his head tilted down and rested against his love's shoulder. "I just love you; I can't help but want to squeeze you sometimes".

Arthur leaned into Merlin's warm embrace and rolled his eyes. Arthur wiggled a little, pushing playfully into, Merlin.

Merlin smirked, hiding his face against Arthur's shoulder for a moment before he leaned back to let him see the look in his eyes. He licked across his lower lip and arched a dark eyebrow in a teasing stare as he let his hands fall from Arthurs waist.

Arthur had begun to rub his palm slowly into the bulge beneath Merlin's jeans. Merlin whined quietly and his eyes shut as his hips twisted against Arthur's touch. He forced his eyes open and grinned slowly as he looked up at Arthur.

Arthur had already begun to inch his fingers upward and over the buckle of Merlin's belt. His eyes darted from Merlin's lap to his eyes that were wide and dark as they stared back at him. It sent a shiver through Arthur and he pressed closer to Merlin's side, licking across his lips quickly before covering the other boy's mouth in a strong kiss.

Merlin moaned quietly, he secretly lived for moments like this, when he could feel how much Arthur wanted him... needed him... all in one kiss. He loved how quickly and easily Arthur would go from being sweet and innocent to having full control of every inch of him when they were alone.

Arthur had finally gotten the belt open and slipped it off to toss it onto the floor behind them before his hand moved back to the boy's jeans, pushing his fingers into them to pop the button open. He could already feel the warmth of Merlin's body as his fingertips met with bare skin.

"A...Arthur.." Merlin whispered softly into the kiss, his hands clinging to the front of Arthur's shirt, trying to pull him closer. He could already feel his heart beat rising in his chest and tried to gasp for breath to keep himself calm as he felt Arthur's hand snake down into his jeans.

Arthur heard the whisper of his name but chose not to say a word. Instead he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue easily between Merlin's lips.

Arthur's hand practically shot to the other boy's cheek, curling the tips of his fingers into his thick head of hair to pull him even closer as their tongues slid together. Nothing but the sounds of their shallow breathing filled the room now as Arthur managed to fit his large hand into the tight confines of Merlin's jeans.

Soon the material was removed from the lower half of his body and Arthur was lowering his head down to Merlin's cock. When Merlin realized what he was about to do he immediately stopped Arthur.

"A…Arthur! Wha..t do you think your doing?" Merlin began to freak out.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Arthur asked as he leaned down and kissed Merlin.

"No, I mean, I know what you are doing, but why are you doing it?" he was still confused as to what was going on.

"Merlin I love you. Now that you know that, and know that we are in this position I am going to do everything I can possibly think of to prove to you that I love you"

Merlin was scared but agreed to it and made no more complaints the rest of the night.

Ugh sorry but I am to tired to make a better ending so if you want me to change it make an ending for me and I will update it , ok? Thx for reading plz review! Oh and p.s. if you send an ending send it to my personal not the review box cause if I use it I don't want other people to see it before it is done I will give credit to the true author of the ending……


	2. Check out my remake :D

Hello viewers! Welcome back to my stories! Previously i had wrote an Arthur/Merlin Fic but as i read through it again i have come to a realization. IT SUCKED. So i am trying to change that by remaking it! Yay! To those of you who read the first 1 i and actually liked it, thank you, even though i know now that it sucked. I will be changing it a lot and making it a lot better in my opinion so i really do hope you like it better. I will how ever be keeping my original fic up so if you would like to read it as well and tell me if you think i did a better job on this one, you may.

Like i said it my previous fic I was looking up Merlin/Arthur vid's on YouTube when I watched this amazing vid that made me want to type up a songfic based on it. I did not steal the idea from the vid I only borrowed the idea of this song going with this!

Sadly i have just found out that the person who made that video has canceled their account, meaning the vid is gone...:'( So you can no longer watch it. boo hoo :'( anyways i do hope that you still enjoy the fanfic ;)

Song name: Invisible

Artist: Clay Aiken

-~~~*Freakxlover*~~~-

Today was the day.

Today was March 14th.

Today was Prince Arthurs big birthday bash.

Seeing as it was his 18th birthday, today was also the day of Arthurs Coronation. Meaning he is to be king.

King or not he is still my best friend and I want to give him something special. My problem is that i am having trouble trying to think of what to give the soon to be king. What do you get a man that has had everything he's ever wanted?

I am especially nervous because for my birthday this year he got me this amazing foreign musical instrument that he got from a trader. I think he said it was called a guitar. It's like this hollow funky shaped box that has a long handle and stings leading all the way down it. So for his birthday I had taught myself how to play this instrument and i wrote him a song.

So now, at this time, it was about two hours or so past sundown. Everyone had given Arthur their presents and had a great time at the party. Arthurs belongings had been moved into the Kings chambers, since he was now king, and his father had moved into a separate chamber.

I had left Arthur almost an hour ago on the search for a midnight snack he had requested. While i was out i quickly ran home and grabbed my guitar. Holding it by the neck in one hand and a tray with chocolate chip cookies in the other i walked silently through the halls. Passing by no one more than a few maids, thankfully. Finally i reached the wide double doors that lead to Arthurs bedroom.

~*knock knock*~

"Is that you Merlin?" a deep masculine voice came from inside the room.

"Yes sire" I answered softly.

"Come in" the voice came again.

I opened the door and walked inside, after closing the door i placed my guitar against the wall. I then carried the plate of cookies to his bedside, where he sat reading a book.

"Sure did take you long enough" he spoke in his normal smug tone.

"I had to bake the cookies and while they were baking i went to go pick up your present from my home, your highness" I was getting nervous, should I really let him hear this dumb song I made?

"I thought i told you to just call me Arthur when we are alone, and why did you not present this present to me during the party?" There was quite a puzzled look on his face.

"I was nervous, your highness, but please just listen for a moment, it is just a song"

"Oh…well, alright then" he took the book away from his sight and readjusted himself on his bed so he got a more comfortable view of me.

"Ok well here go's" I started

Start song ~

_**Whatcha doing tonight**_

_**I wish I could be**_

_**A fly on your wall**_

_**Are you really alone**_

_**Who's stealing your dreams**_

_**Why can't I breathe**_

_**You into my life**_

_**So tell me**_

_**What would it take**_

_**To make you see that I'm alive**_

_**If I was invisible**_

_**Then I could just**_

_**Watch you in your room**_

_**If I was invincible**_

_**I'd make you mine tonight**_

_**If hearts were unbreakable**_

_**Then I could just tell**_

_**You where I stand**_

_**I would be the smartest man**_

_**If I was invisible**_

_**Wait, I already am**_

_**Saw your face in the crowd**_

_**I call out your name**_

_**You don't hear a sound**_

_**I keep tracing your steps**_

_**Each move that you make**_

_**Wish I could read**_

_**What goes through your mind**_

_**Wish you could touch me**_

_**With the colors of your life**_

_**If I was invisible  
**_

_**Then I could just**_

_**Watch you in your room**_

_**If I was invincible**_

_**I'd make you mine tonight**_

_**If hearts were unbreakable**_

_**Then I could just tell**_

_**You where I stand**_

_**I would be the smartest man**_

_**If I was invisible**_

_**Wait, I already am**_

_**Invisible**_

_**I reach out**_

_**You don't even see me**_

_**Even when I scream out**_

_**Baby, you don't hear me**_

_**I am nothing without you**_

_**Just a shadow passing through**_

_**If I was invisible**_

_**Then I could just**_

_**Watch you in your room**_

_**If I was invincible**_

_**I'd make you mine tonight**_

_**If hearts were unbreakable**_

_**Then I could tell you where I stand**_

_**I would be the smartest man**_

_**If I was invisible**_

_**If I was invisible**_

_**If I was invisible**_

~ end song

"Well thats the end... " I cautiously walked toward the direction of the door. Picking up speed, prepareing to bolt once the door hit the back of my heel.

Suddenly i was stoped by an aggressive, yet warm hand grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me backward, in the general direction of where Arthur had once been seated.

The next thing I knew I was laying on my back, on a very soft silky bed spread, with a very handsome king straddling my waist. He leaned down, keeping his face no more than two inches away from my own.

"Is that really how you feel? That you're invisible to me?" At first he used an almost angry tone, but by the time he finish his sentence you could hear the hurt leaking out in every direction.

"maybe..." I mumbled in the smallest voice i could muster.

"WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING RIGHT NOW!" he sighed, waiting a moment, seeming as if he was counting to five, like an angry adolecent child before he continued speaking "that is completely Not true"

With that he leaned in and shared a mind blowing first kiss, it was the most amazing thing in the world. Our lips atop eachothers, meshing together as if they were personally desined by god himself just for this moment. This was a moment of pure bliss. I was lying on a silk covered bed, practicly making out with the man of my dreams, the King for christ sake. King Arthur.

The larger boy moved closer, almost by instinct and rested his hand on Merlin's chest, taking a careful hold of the hem on his shirt before slowly beginning to pull it upward. He smiled even more, if it were even possible, as he looked up into Merlin's eyes.

"Are we really doing this? Lord only know what the people will think when they discover that their king is bedding his man servant"chuckling over his own words, Arthur continued on with his ministrations.

Merlin laughed a little, mumbling a soft 'true' before he sat forward to pull the article of clothing rest of the way off of his body.

"I thought I'd be killed for my sexuallity, much less for the fact i am in love with the king. I barley got off the hook for the whole magic thing."

Arthur smiled ever so slightly before he moved closer once again, resting his knees between Merlin's legs.

The darker haired boy quickly slipped his arms around Arthur, pulling him into a tight hug, his head tilted down and rested against his love's shoulder. arthur gave him a questioning glance which merlin responded to by saying; "I just love you, I can't help but want to squeeze you sometimes".

Arthur cracked a smile and leaned into Merlin's warm embrace, rolling his eyes. Arthur wiggled a little, pushing playfully into, Merlin.

Merlin smirked, hiding his face against Arthur's shoulder for a moment before he leaned back to let him see the look in his eyes. He licked across his lower lip and arched a dark eyebrow in a teasing glance as he let his hands fall from Arthurs waist.

Arthur had begun to rub his palm slowly into the bulge beneath Merlin's jeans. Merlin whined quietly and his eyes shut as his hips twisted against Arthur's touch. He forced his eyes open and grinned slowly as he looked up at Arthur.

Arthur had already begun to inch his fingers upward and over the buckle of Merlin's belt. His eyes darted from Merlin's lap to his eyes that were wide and dark as they stared back at him. It sent a shiver through Arthur's spine and he pressed closer to Merlin's side, licking across his lips quickly before covering the other boy's mouth in an over powering kiss.

Merlin moaned quietly, he secretly lived for moments like this, when he could feel how much Arthur wanted him... needed him... all in one kiss. He loved how quickly and easily Arthur would go from being sweet and innocent to having full control of every inch of him when they were alone.

Arthur had finally gotten the belt undone and slipped it off to toss it onto the floor behind them before his hand moved back to the boy's trousers, pushing his fingers into them to pop the button open. He could already feel the warmth of Merlin's body as his fingertips met with bare skin.

"A...Arthur.." Merlin whispered softly into the kiss, his hands clinging to the front of Arthur's shirt, trying to pull him closer. He could already feel his heart beat rising in his chest and tried to gasp for breath to keep himself calm as he felt Arthur's hand snake down into his jeans.

Arthur heard the whisper of his name but chose not to say a word. Instead he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue easily between Merlin's lips.

Arthur's hand practically shot to the other boy's cheek, curling the tips of his fingers into his thick head of hair to pull him even closer as their tongues slid together. Nothing but the sounds of their shallow breathing filled the room now as Arthur managed to fit his large hand into the tight confines of Merlin's pants.

Soon the material was removed from the lower half of his body and Arthur was lowering his head down to Merlin's cock. When Merlin realized what he was about to do he immediately stopped Arthur.

"A…Arthur! Wha..t do you think your doing?" Merlin began to freak out.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Arthur asked as he leaned down and kissed Merlin's head.(*wink*wink*)

"No, I mean, I know what you are doing, but why are you doing it?" he was still confused as to what was going on.

"Merlin I love you. Now that you know that, and know that we are in this position I am going to do everything I can possibly think of to prove to you that I love you"

Merlin was scared but agreed to it ...

-~~~*Freakxlover*~~~-

i really dont know what to do now! i can extend it and make a longer sex scene or add some other type of thing if you guys want me 2. I was thinkin a Mpreg? what do u think? Review and tell me what i should do. Until then i am marking this as complete Thx 4 reading :D


End file.
